


Confessions, jealousy and an unlikely bond

by PastelYellow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Also some fluff, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Porn With Plot, Some light angst, Written for, Zutara Smut Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelYellow/pseuds/PastelYellow
Summary: He had weaseled his way into the group, gaining everyone's trust, making them laugh as if he had never chased them across the world and back. But not Katara. She knew what he was up to. At least she thought she did. [Interconnected one-shots written for Zutara smut week 2018][Originally posted on FanFiction.net]





	1. Confessions

Zuko stood quietly behind Katara, watching the scene in front of him unfold. Yon Rha was a cowardly old man, he decided; offering up his own mother in return for Katara's, just to spare his own pathetic life.

This wasn't the first time Zuko had seen her angry, quite the opposite; he had lost count on how many times he had been on the receiving end of Katara's rage. But this was the first time he had seen her absolutely, far beyond furious. And it scared him.

Katara didn't say a word on the entire walk back to Appa, her fists clenching and her body shaking as she forced the tears in her eyes not to fall.

"You should rest", Zuko said, wary of her mood and the likelihood of being thrown off of the bison's back.

Katara nodded and he couldn't help but release a sigh of relief as she drifted off to sleep, curled up like an exhausted child against the edge of the saddle.

It wasn't until hours later, when they landed in the middle of the forest to set up camp for the night, that she stirred from her sleep.

"We both need to eat and sleep", Zuko explained as Katara looked at him questioning from over the edge of the saddle. He had to bite down a smile at the sight; her hair tousled and wild and the sleep rimming her eyes, she laid propped up on her elbow with her chin resting on the edge. "We'll get back to the camp tomorrow."

"Why did you come?" Katara asked as they sat on opposite sides of the fire-pit. Berries laid divided on two big leaves and the stick Zuko was holding over the orange flames was pierced through the body of a fish.

"You needed closure", Zuko answered simply, not tearing his gaze from the fish.

"Yes, but why? You could have told me his name and let me find him myself", she prodded.

"The important thing is that you feel better."

"Stop avoiding the question, Zuko." Her voice was stern, demanding to be taken seriously, making his eyes flicker up to hers.

"I didn't want you to get hurt", he admitted quietly and lowered his gaze again.

Zuko didn't see the blush spreading on Katara's cheeks as she took in his words and decided, thanks to his vulnerable body language, his confession had been earnest.

"I think the fish is done", she said as to change the topic before standing up to fetch another leaf they could wrap it in. "Here." She handed him the leaf and they both averted their eyes as their fingers met; a spark shooting through their skin where they'd touched.

"Thank you", Katara whispered as she sat down next to him, plopping a berry into her mouth.

"Anytime", Zuko smiled, a blush spreading on his good cheek as he watched her tongue wrap around the tiny blue orb.

She saw him out of corner of her eye and felt the corners of her mouth turn upward; his smile was contagious.

"You know", she said as she let her tongue envelope another berry, "you should smile more often."

"Why?" Zuko didn't have much to smile about, he thought. They were in the middle of a war, fighting against his own father; the same man that had burned and banished him, the same man he had, even after that, looked up to and craved for his approval.

"It's beautiful", Katara admitted quietly, raising her gaze to meet his.

This time neither if them strayed away from the moment, neither wanted it to end.

Katara inched closer, lifting her hand to let it rest on his chest, craving to feel that spark again, craving to get her mind on something other than the hurt and anger she felt.

"Katara, I-", Zuko started but was cut off by her lips on his.

"Please", she whispered against his lips, spreading her fingers on his chest, feeling the warmth radiating from the fire within him.

Zuko let out a ragged breath before closing his eyes in submission, exploring her lips with his.

Katara knew she should've retreated at the taste of smoke on his lips. It should've reminded her of the monster she had faced just hours before. It should've reminded her of the terror she'd had to endure during the war. Instead she relished in it; the way his lips moved against hers, his hands hovering just above her hips, not daring to touch without explicit permission.

He felt warm and comforting, like coming home after a long day, not hot and threatening.

He was what she needed at that moment and she was what he had wanted for a long while.

Katara let her tongue probe at his lips, begging to be let through, and a moan escaped her as he invited her in. Zuko let his hands descend onto her at the sound, spreading his fingers around her waist, down to the small of her back and as she bucked into his touch he deepened their kiss, throwing caution to the wind.

It didn't take long for Katara to snake her hands underneath Zuko's shirt, letting her nails drag along his skin as she pulled the piece of clothing over his head. His hair was a mess once his head emerged and Katara bit her lip to suppress a smile.

She swiped the dark locks away from his eyes, allowing her fingers to caress the scarred skin as she went. "There", she spoke softly, her hand still lingering on the left side of his face, "now I can see you again."

"You don't find it disgusting?"

"Never", Katara whispered, gently grazing the edge between the scarred and the smooth skin with her thumb, before leaning in to kiss him once more.

They explored each other with wandering hands and careful lips and not before long the only thing separating their bodies was the fabric of his underpants and her bindings.

Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara's body as he kissed down the side of her neck, stopping only for a second to lay a hot, fierce kiss on the spot above her collarbone that earned a pleasurable mewl, before continuing down, licking the sweet skin above the edge of the white cloth wrapped around her chest. Katara gasped and writhed in his arms, rolling her hips as she straddled him, her arms flung across his neck, her nails scraping his skull.

Zuko cautiously bit down on the fabric, dragging it down her chest with his teeth, letting his nose tickle her sternum as the cool night air perked her nipples.

The white fabric pooled around her hips and Katara reached between them to unravel it completely, flinging the offensive piece of clothing somewhere behind her - only hoping, but not bothering checking, it didn't end up in the still burning fire.

Zuko growled against her skin as she continued to wriggle in his lap, his hot member growing harder with each passing second; the feel of it pressed up against her only egging her on further. Zuko didn't know if he could stop, he knew he didn't want to stop, he knew they should stop but before he could voice his concern her hand had sneaked its way between them again, into his underpants, making him swallow the words nervously. She gripped him firmly, confidently, with experience that surprised Zuko, and he let out a deep moan.

"Agni, Katara", he breathed, blowing cool air over her nipples before enclosing one between his lips.

"Oh", Katara whimpered at the sensation of it and moved her hand up and down Zuko's hardened length. She massaged it gently, her grip just tight enough, and the twist she did with her wrist when she reached the end of his tip made him squirm.

Katara's free hand came to rest on his chest, pushing him down to the ground fearlessly, determined. She let go of Zuko, just long enough for a whine to escape his throat, only to find the hem of his underpants, throwing them over her shoulder to join the rest of the discarded clothes.

Zuko's cock sprung free into the night and he swallowed thickly as Katara drank him in. He had only ever been with one other woman; one that didn't bother to inspect his body the way Katara did. She dragged her fingertips along the crevice of his collarbones, the dips between his abs, encircling his navel before venturing further down. She massaged the juncture of his thighs with her thumbs, holding his legs as her eyes finally met his, her lips curling at the ends to reveal the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Wow", Zuko whispered breathlessly, earning a chuckle from Katara as her smile widened.

She stood up, a foot on each side of his thighs, slowly dragging her hands up the sides of her body, cupping her breasts softly, a sweet moan escaping her lips. Her hands wandered down her lean stomach, her fingers slowly but surely disappearing below her bindings.

Zuko watched intently as Katara unraveled the white fabric, letting it fall down her legs. He sat up, then, stroking her smooth skin as he placed a kiss on her thigh. Katara's breath hitched and she swallowed audibly with nervosity as his kisses neared her center.

Zuko dared himself a long lick across her folds, her legs shaking from the sensation of his hot tongue on her. With Katara's hands in his hair and the sensual sounds she made Zuko gathered all the courage he mustered, his fingers traveling along her thighs before coming around to grip her ass firmly and his tongue exploring the salty tasting heaven between her legs.

"Oh, La", Katara moaned above him, her hips moving in rhythm with the darting of his tongue and her nails scraping his skull in an attempt to grip onto something, anything.

As Zuko sucked on the sweet bundle of nerves above her opening he decided he very much liked the way Katara moaned his name in combination with the names of her gods and that he didn't care if he was never allowed to touch her again; the magnificently arousing sounds she made, made up for that.

"I want you", she moaned, sinking down to her knees, her wet, hot core grazing the shaft of his cock, making him shudder.

"Agni, I want you", Zuko repeated, his hands steady on her hips as he grinded against her.

Katara's hands cupped his face as she crashed her lips to his, reveling in the feel of his length moving against her. But it wasn't enough. She wanted more. She needed more.

"Please", she begged, his lips moving with hers as she spoke, "please."

Zuko pressed his mouth against Katara's again, letting his tongue dance with hers as he slipped one of his hands between their bodies, centering himself against her.

"Are you sure?" he asked, feeling the tip of his cock rub up against her slick core, her juices already coating its head.

Katara nodded in response, biting her lower lip as she took a deep breath, holding it while she braced herself for what was to come.

They moaned in sync as he sheathed himself inside of her. Katara's hands splayed out across his chest - subsequently pushing him back down on the ground - scraping her nails along his pecs as she gripped at his skin, wanting nothing more than to soothe the throbbing between her legs.

Zuko cupped her ass and gripped the side of her hip as he slowly began to move, making Katara gasp above him, her nails forming red half-moons on his chest. Her knees already trembled from the fire prince's previous actions and when he sped up the pace, his fingers digging into her hips, she felt like her legs would give up right then and there.

His hands were calloused and demanding, but Katara didn't mind, rather the opposite, she enjoyed the rough feeling of his skin, the roughness of his need for her. She moaned loudly as his hips angled in just the right way, hitting the spot deep inside her that made her see stars.

Zuko bared his teeth as he kept building the speed, the rhythm growing erratic as his mind clouded with lust and the climax built in his stomach. He cussed and moaned as the pleasure increased with each thrust, Katara's nails still digging into his chest, her hair hanging down both their faces like a curtain shielding them from the outside world.

"Oh, Zuko", she screamed, throwing her head back in ecstasy. She tightened around him as she came undone in his arms. Her fingers clutching tighter at any and all skin they came across, her legs shaking ferociously, eyes squeezed tight and her lips trembling. It was the most beautiful sight Zuko had ever seen.

He grasped her hips firmer, allowing himself to stare at the magnificent woman above him as he drove into her harder, quicker. He watched as her hair swayed from side to side, her skin glistening in the moonlight, and with her lust filled eyes meeting his and her name falling off his lips Zuko released himself inside of her.

Katara collapsed on his chest, still connected below the waist, both breathing heavily as they recovered from their shared climax.

"Great spirits", Zuko gasped, "that was…" he trailed off, throwing an arm over his eyes as he chuckled in ecstasy.

"Yeah", Katara agreed, forcing her body to move, to roll off of him and they both winced at the sensitivity that came from it. Zuko immediately missed the warmth and wetness of her core surrounding his cock and Katara whined inwardly at the emptiness she felt between her legs.

Zuko draped the arm covering his face around her shoulders, prompting Katara to snuggle in closer to his side, her face resting on his chest, his erratic heartbeat just under her ear.

"Thank you", she murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his chest.

Zuko looked at the sleepy waterbender in his arms, smiling to himself, before answering. "Anytime."


	2. Make me beg

It wasn't the first time she sneaked into his tent after sundown, and it was far from the last. Making sure her brother, Suki and Aang all were asleep before tiptoeing across the campsite. In the beginning Katara had kept an eye out for the tiny earthbender as well, but after that first night in the fire prince's tent Toph had greeted them both with a big grin at breakfast, asking if anyone else had felt the "small earthquake" the previous night.

Katara collected her breath before pushing the tent flap aside. Zuko had already fallen asleep and the sight made her lips curl into a smile; his dark, tousled hair, his arms stretched above his head as he faintly snored. She let the piece of fabric swing close behind her as she crawled up to his side.

It had been two weeks since Azula attacked the Air Temple, two weeks since Zuko saved her life and two weeks since she had saved his. In those fourteen nights, Katara had found herself spending ten of them in the warm comfort of a certain firebender. She didn't plan for this turn of events. But after Zuko helped her heal from her mother's death, after he found Yon Rha with her, after he comforted her with his body, she couldn't deny her feelings any longer.

"Wake up", Katara cooed, letting her fingers trail imaginary patterns over his chest. Zuko stretched his arms in the air, arching his back from the bedroll with a deep sigh of exhaustion as he came to.

"Hey you", he grumbled with a smile, his eyes still closed as he draped an arm over her shoulders to tuck her in closer.

"I missed you", Katara whispered, her fingers trailing lower on his chest, tracing the v line of his lower abdomen that would lead her to her goal.

"Fuck", Zuko groaned, rolling his lip between his teeth, "that's mean, Kat."

"Should I stop?" she asked teasingly innocent, her fingers stilling in their trail.

"Agni, no", he breathed, and it was all she needed to hear to muster up enough courage to dip below the waistband of his sleeping pants. Her fingers skimmed along the edges of the patch of hair before teasingly dragging a straight line from the base to the tip of his cock with her nail.

Zuko swallowed audibly, already breathing heavily as he twitched awake in her hand. She wrapped her hand around his shaft, giving it an excruciating slow tug that made Zuko writhe with want. He reached down for her hand, wanting to guide her to grip harder and stroke faster, but Katara's unoccupied hand seized his wrist.

"Ah ah ah", she tsked, smirking up at him, "I'm in control tonight."

The way the words floated through the air and the way her eyes lit with determination and lust made Zuko crumble under her touch. He sank back down on the bedroll and Katara let her grip on his wrist go, pride fluttering in her chest and stomach.

"Now", she began, the hand around his cock picking up where it had left off - teasing and stroking, "are you going to listen?"

Zuko nodded, biting his lip and holding onto her tight to prevent himself from reaching down again.

Katara laid her head down on his chest again, hearing his already erratic heartbeat, watching intently as her hand moved up and down his shaft. The sight alone made her core warm up and the noises Zuko let slip through gritted teeth made her rub her thighs together in an effort to appease at least some of the pounding between her legs.

"Kat", he moaned, "agni, go faster." He burrowed his head in her hair, pressing kisses to her scalp, not daring to watch her slender fingers work, disappearing down his sleeping pants before reappearing at the bottom of his shaft again - because he knew the sight would be far too much for him to handle.

Katara mused the proposition over before answering with a simple, "No", enjoying the pained pleasure that was stuck in his throat, enjoying the rush of power she felt as he breathed heavily.

"Am I going to have to beg?" Zuko whined, though a proud smile donned his lips. She had come a long way, he thought, from distrusting his every move to letting her enjoy herself - and him in extension.

"Maybe", she smirked.

"Not going to happen." Zuko shut his eyes tight and let out a deep moan of impatience mixed pleasure. His body warmed at the weight of the curvaceous waterbender pressed into his side and the treatment of her hand.

And then, it was gone.

"Wha-", Zuko snapped his eyes open, "where'd you go?"

Katara sat on her knees next to him, her hand had moved away from his sleeping pants and instead rested on his stomach. She looked at him with mischief in her eyes and a smirk on her lips.

"Agni", Zuko sighed, draping an arm over his eyes, "you're going to make me beg, aren't you?" Katara didn't answer, scraping her nails lightly over the muscles on his chest. The arm covering his face fell down the side of his body, reaching out to trace the skin of his lover. He caressed her arm and let his finger dance over the smooth planes of her exposed midriff.

"Well", Zuko said indifferently, with a shrug, locking his eyes with hers, "maybe I'll take care of it myself." Her eyes widened as she shook her head no, earning a raspy chuckle from Zuko.

"Don't you dare", Katara answered after she'd collected herself from his unexpected proposition. Zuko only chuckled again, his fingers interweaving with hers as he gave up any and all control.

Katara's free hand started its journey down the front of his pants once more. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband and dragged the fabric down his thighs. She hovered over him as his erection sprung free, letting her breath hit the tip of his cock, making Zuko shiver at the sensation.

He squeezed his eyes shut tight as her tongue ran over his head once, twice, thrice. "Agni", he breathed, biting his lower lip as to not awaken the others.

Katara's fingers wrapped around his length, her tongue still lapping at its head, smiling proudly to herself at the sounds escaping Zuko's lips. A slow, slow stroke up and down his shaft had his hips lifting from the ground and Katara quickly retreated.

"Kat", Zuko whined, his hand squeezing hers.

"Beg", she answered, licking her lips seductively as she watched his hooded eyes full of lust - lust for her, because of her.

Zuko threw his head back in frustration, swallowing audibly before he opened his mouth to speak only to close it again without a word. Katara raised her eyebrows in a dare, waiting for him to cave, and he opened his mouth once more.

"Please", he muttered out through clenched teeth; he did not beg, last time he did his skin had melted and distorted the left side of his face. He had not begged when he joined them at the Western Air Temple, he had not begged when asking for Katara's forgiveness and he would not beg now.

Though Katara didn't move.

"Please", he tried again.

She wrapped her fingers around him again, slowly stroking up and down his shaft, twisting her wrist as she neared the head in that special way she knew he loved. She lowered her head back down, running her tongue over the tip of his cock, encircling it, before she took it in her mouth.

Zuko let out a loud moan at the surprise of her warm, wet mouth surrounding him, his hips bucking off the bedroll and his head falling back against the pillow. Katara took more of him in her mouth, lowering herself as far as she could without gagging, causing Zuko's breathing to grow irregular. She hummed around him, sending vibrations down his cock that made him twitch.

"Oh, Katara", Zuko moaned, his hands entangling themselves in her hair as she bobbed up and down his length; sucking and licking, savouring the taste and feel of him.

A loud pop left Katara's mouth as she brought her head back up, releasing him from her mouth.

"Beg", she repeated, her hand lazily stroking along his inner thighs.

"Fine", Zuko gave in, "I'm begging you, please, Katara, just-" he stopped his rambling as Katara took him in her mouth again, and not teasingly like before. She let her hand stroke the parts of his length that her mouth didn't occupy, quickly licking up and down his salty skin, sucking on the tip of his cock.

It was all too much.

His hands sought something to grip at, his fingers entangled themselves in her hair again, guiding her head with more force than ever before. He was already close and as Katara let her unoccupied hand roam down her body, circling the wonderful bundle of nerves above her center, the sound of her fingers dipping in and out of her and the moans eliciting from her throat sent him over the edge.

Zuko twitched in her mouth, tugging on her hair as he all but screamed out her name. Katara circled her tongue over him, lapping at the fluid gushing from the tip of his cock, and he laughed with joy and exhaustion after he came down from his high.

"I think it's only fair if I get a turn too", Katara smirked as she crawled up to the side of him, nuzzling her head on his chest with a content sigh.

"Only if you beg", Zuko snickered, rolling both of them over to pepper kisses down her throat and neck.


	3. Don't make a sound

They had come back from their unsuccessful - and unexpectedly satisfying - manhunt yesterday and Katara had avoided him ever since. Even when the two of them had packed up their camp and mounted Appa she had stayed quiet. It made Zuko grow anxious and he wondered if she thought of their night together as a mistake. He wished she didn't. He didn't.

Katara had retreated quickly after dinner, keeping her head low and her gaze anywhere but on him. And as the sun started to set and everyone got ready for the night, Zuko still sat staring into the fire, wishing things were different between them.

The flames danced around each other, like bodies intertwining, and it only made the sinking feeling in his stomach multiply.

With a sigh, Zuko stood from the ground, dusting the dust off his pants before suffocating the fire with a flick of the wrist. He prepared himself for a night of tossing and turning, pondering anxiously about what to say to Katara and how to act around her. What he was not prepared for was the very waterbender occupying his mind also occupying his tent.

"Oh, erm, hey", Zuko said and scratched the back of his neck nervously, still standing at the entrance with the flap of the tent open.

"Don't just stand there", Katara said, her gaze still stuck to the ground like it had been at dinner, and moved over to make place for him on the bedroll, "get in here."

The fabric fluttered close behind Zuko as he kneeled down next to her, waiting for her to speak. She fidgeted with her hands, nervously rolling her bottom lip between her teeth, gathering her courage and trying hard to find the right words.

"I-", Katara started, but closed her mouth again, shaking her head silently to herself.

"It's okay", he urged her on, reaching out to lay a hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped up at the contact, their eyes meeting for the first time in days. But instead of answering with words, she answered with a kiss; feeling the warmth of his lips on hers that she had missed so.

It was an intense kiss, the way their lips moved against the other's and their tongue intertwining, dancing like the flames in the fire before. Zuko groaned in her mouth and lowered her body down to the bedroll.

"Don't stop", Katara managed to get out between kisses and moans, tugging his shirt off of him. It was wrong, she knew that, but she couldn't deny herself any longer.

She spread her fingers along his taut muscles, scraping her nails lightly against his skin, as she hugged his hips with her thighs, and Zuko couldn't help but to grind into the warmth in between her legs.

Katara's fingers worked swiftly over both of their bodies; tugging his pants down to his feet so he could kick them off and flinging the outer layer of her own outfit over her head before shimmying out of her leggings.

Zuko's mouth latched onto her exposed neck, kissing and nipping and licking at the sweet skin as she writhed and moaned underneath him.

"We have to be quiet", he murmured, though did nothing to still his exploring lips and hands. He brushed over the bindings over her chest, searching for the right strand to tuck on for it to unravel. She had made it look so easy two nights ago.

"You okay?" Katara laughed breathlessly, smiling at the eagerness in which his fingers worked.

Zuko didn't answer for the longest of time, his lips still kissing her neck and leaving purple love bites all around. "No", he huffed against her skin chest before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. He sat up on his knees and watched idly as Katara shook her head at him, a big smile on her lips, and undid the white linen.

Zuko could feel himself strain against his underpants as she laid the bindings to the side of the bedroll - her brown, smooth skin glistened from the moonlight that filtered in through the tent flap - and when she surprised him by unraveling her lower bindings as well he couldn't keep his hands away.

"Mm", Katara moaned as Zuko cupped her breasts, rolling a nipple between his fingers while suckling at the other.

"Quiet", he reminded her and as he felt her nod her head above him he moved his hand from her chest to play with the curls at the junction of her thighs. The wetness that met his fingers made him smirk with pride.

"Zuko", Katara whimpered, begging for him to fill her, but he instead teased her opening, swiping his thumb over her clit so she bucked off the bedroll; but never dipping inside of her. "Please", she breathed, shutting her eyes tight and biting her lower lip as she lifted her hips in an attempt to increase the friction she so craved.

"I didn't think I'd get to do this again", Zuko whispered - more to himself than to her - against her chest, still kissing her skin and nipping at her nipple as his fingers circled the bundle of nerves above her center. "I'm savouring it."

"You're driving me crazy, that's what you're doing", Katara huffed, though a smile donned her lips at Zuko's small admittance; he had wanted to do this again, he had waited as she roamed it over a thousand times in her head before coming to a conclusion and he smiled at her as she finally put her pride aside and went after what she wanted.

Zuko retracted his fingers from her entrance and dragged them slowly over her body, leaving a wet track on her skin as they wandered upward, and he looked her deeply in the eyes as he plopped them in his mouth, sucking her juices off of his fingers.

"La, Zuko", Katara breathed, her eyes filled with an unquenchable lust that only drove him crazier by the second. Her hands were in his hair in an instant and her lips on his; if any part of Zuko had hesitated before it was all gone by now as he kissed her back ferociously and kicked his underpants away.

Her legs wrapped around his hips once more and her warm, wet core swept up against him, making him growl in need. She almost screamed as he entered her, hitting that sweet spot deep within her, but his mouth on hers muffled the sound.

"We must be quiet", Zuko said again, though his own moans filled the tent with hers.

"I don't think I can", Katara smiled, one of her hands finding his and intertwining their fingers.

Zuko nuzzled the crook of her neck, cursing against her skin, and Katara bit her lip as their hips met in hard, fast thrusts. Her other hand scraped at the skin on his back, marking him in her own way; like he had on her neck and chest.

She moaned his name and he hers as heat built in both of their stomachs, making them both come undone in the arms of the other. Their lips moved against each other in a dance that could be called nothing less than beautiful, each swallowing the moans coming from the other that would otherwise awaken the entire camp.

And as they laid together, basking in the afterglow of their shared climax, Zuko couldn't help but think how utterly magnificent she would look against the red silks of his bed in the palace; and there, they never would have to be quiet again.


	4. In the shower

Katara sighed exhaustedly as she entered the royal quarters, smiling at the sound of the door clicking shut behind her. Her duties were many - and more or less neverending during the week - and the only times she could enjoy herself, enjoy the silence, were after the sun had set on the fifth day of the week.

It had been five years since the war ended and four since Zuko asked for her hand. He had blushed furiously that day, she remembered. It was one of her best memories; the colours of the sky as the sun started to set, the light quacking of the turtleducks in the pond, the feel of the grass under the palms of her hands and the water surrounding her feet.

She touched the pendant resting in between her collarbones, smiling at the memory of Zuko's flustered face as he had handed it to her.

With a content sigh she undid the layers of the extravagant outfit the servants had put her in and let them fall to the floor unceremoniously. What she needed was a shower. It was one of the luxuries in the palace that Katara had embraced with open arms; all they had at the southpole when she grew up were tubs of icy water, they tried heating it up but with the harsh climate the warmth never lasted long. But the Fire Nation had showers. Metal pipes filled with hot water that fogged up the mirrors and made steam fill the room. She loved it.

Katara hummed to herself as she turned the faucet on, letting the water heat enough to be comfortable. She picked out the jewels and seashells pinned to her hair, shaking the waves over her shoulder before brushing out the tangles and braids.

"Katara?" Zuko's raspy voice made her look up from her reflection, the door to the bath stood ajar and she could see his shadow on the floor as he stood on the other side, no doubt noting the clothes strewn across the chamber.

"I'm going to take a shower", she called back before continuing to care for her hair, the sound of naked feet hitting the marble floor informing her of his approaching. Their eyes met in the mirror as he snaked his arms around her from behind, his chin in the crook of her neck.

"Mind if I join you?"

The water almost burnt as it came in contact with her skin, but that's the way she liked it; she enjoyed the almost painful yet relaxing streams of water hitting her neck and back. And it didn't hurt that another body pressed up against her.

Katara used the shower creams and oils as she smoothed her hands up and down his body, washing away the dirt and sweat from the day, making his skin smell and taste like heaven. Zuko moaned as she massaged his biceps, roamed over his shoulders, gripped his ass playfully. She bit down on his shoulder, her hands still wandering his body, and she could feel his length twitch against her stomach.

"Like that, do you?" Katara smirked, letting her still oiled up hands run down his muscled physique until she found what she was looking for. She stroked his cock gently once, twice, thrice and she could feel his chest vibrate as he moaned. She had always found it fun and empowering to tease him like this, to grip and stroke him but to never let him come close to a release until she allowed it.

"Agni, Katara", Zuko growled, his hands starting a trail of their own. He roamed over her back, painting imaginary pictures on her skin, traveling south until he gave her ass a firm squeeze. She yelped at the sudden grip, though welcomed him as his fingers wandered even lower.

"Mm", Katara breathed and she closed her eyes, her hands still working up and down his length. Zuko's fingers pressed between her folds and she shuddered as he brushed over her clit.

"You want me?" His voice was low, deeper than usual, and dripping with arousal, both of their hands still working hard to please the other.

She bit down on his shoulder once more as an answer, making him hiss in a pain mixed pleasure, and Zuko didn't wait a second longer to hoist her up by the hips, pressing her against the shower wall.

Katara's moan was filled with a laughter that always made Zuko's heart flutter. He loved that laugh. He loved her. So damn much.

"I want you", she whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist and interlocking her eyes with his, her hands entangling themselves in his long, raven hair. It reached down to his waist at this point, just like hers, and even though she sometimes missed the rugged look he had sported when she first fell for him, she couldn't deny it made her body tingle when he would shake it out over his shoulders at the end of the day.

Zuko's lips descended on hers gently, his tongue licking along her bottom lip, begging to be let in. The sweet kiss soon turned into a battle of dominance and Katara dug her heels into the back of his thighs in an attempt to both throw him off and alleviate the pulsing between her legs.

Zuko let his mouth wander down her throat, sucking at the spots he knew would elicit the loudest groans and moans from his wife. She pressed up against him further, his cock sliding between her folds as she moved her hips.

Zuko growled against her skin, he wanted to make this last, but if she kept moving like that -

"Katara", he managed to get out, "if you don't stop I'm going to fuck you so fast and so hard you'll scream."

"So make me scream, then, my lord", Katara whispered, her breath hitting his ear, sending shivers down his spine. She licked the shell of his ear for good measure and with another growl Zuko thrust into her, her back smacking against the marble wall.

She closed her eyes tight, her heels digging into the back of his thighs, and she didn't even bother to try and silence the sounds that came out of her mouth. She called for both her Gods and his, moaning his name as he kept hitting that spot deep within her she never quite could reach by herself.

The steam filling the room caressed their skin as they gripped on to each other like it was a matter of life or death, and when they later had cuddled down in the red silks of their bed he kissed her passionately, his fingers under her chin so he could look in her eyes when he spoke.

"I should join you more often."

"I would love that."


	5. Pillowtalk

He looked so beautiful like this. Eyes shut tight, sweat beading his forehead, his teeth pressing down on his lips hard enough to draw blood. She loved it. She loved him. And the star shaped scar he wore on his chest with pride showed the world how much he loved her.

Katara threw her head back in ecstasy, her nails leaving crescent moons on his pecs as she struggled to hold on just a little longer. They hadn't seen each other in almost a moons time and she wanted to savour this moment and the sheer passion and desperation that had built up over their time apart came spilling over the edges now; it reminded her of their first time together. She remembered how she had tried so hard to convince herself he hadn't changed, how she mistook the way her heart sped up and her stomach churned whenever she saw him for hatred.

"Katara", Zuko moaned, his hands gripping at her hips, slamming her down on him before lifting her up again. The sound of skin hitting skin echoing through their chambers.

Katara moaned back in agreement and she could feel how her walls clenched around him.  _Not yet,_ she thought, but as Zuko brought her head down for a kiss and his tongue snaked around hers she couldn't help but to ride out her climax; both literally and figuratively.

"La, Zuko", she groaned and if his mouth hadn't muffled the sounds she swore the whole palace would've heard. She collapsed on top of his chest, catching her breath for just a second, before starting to move her hips again; agonizingly slow.

Zuko let out a sharp breath of pleasure, his arms wrapped around her, pressing their chests together as their hearts beat as one, and with only a few thrusts he released himself inside of her.

They laid still for the longest of time, still connected in the most intimate of ways. He ran his fingers through her hair and she let hers dance around his hips.

"If that's the welcome I get", Zuko chuckled, "I should travel more often."

"Don't you dare", Katara squeaked and slapped his chest, which only made him laugh more. She loved his laugh.

"I really do have to travel though", he said more calmly, kissing the top of her head as he continued to play with her hair, "The peace treaties have been signed by the leaders of each nation but many of the citizens still loath us."

"I know, honey", Katara answered, "They just need time." That was a lie. She really didn't know if the Earth Kingdom and North Water Tribe would ever forgive the Fire Nation; with Sokka leading their home tribe and Aang being the only living Air Nomad she knew they would never have a problem with the reigning Fire Lord and his armies ever again. But with Azula's attack on Ba Sing Se and Zhao's killing of the moon spirit… she hoped all they needed was time.

"Probably", Zuko sighed, shuffling underneath her so his head rested on one of his arms.

"If I can forgive you, they can", she smiled, following his example and rolled off of him, her head still resting on his chest though.

"Yeah", he smiled back, the sad tone previously occupying his voice now gone as he reminisced about the beginning of their relationship. They had tried to keep it a secret for as long as possible; people had other more important things to think about in the middle of an ongoing war. She had sneaked into his tent after he helped her confront Yon Rha and when they had moved on to Ember Island she would share her bed with him.

"When did you know?" Katara asked, her voice low, like if she were afraid he would hear her.

"Know what?"

"That you loved me."

"Oh", he breathed, running a hand through his hair, a move she had learnt meant he was either nervous or uncomfortable, "erm, after Yon Rha."

"Really?" She sat up, her face full with curiosity as she looked at him. "Even then?"

"I remember thinking how beautiful you would look against my red sheets", he smirked, softly rubbing his hand up and down her arm, "And I was right." She laughed at that, at how stupidly proud he sounded about being right, and her smile made him light up like a thousand suns. "I would think about you not letting the servants cook your meals or wash your clothes, because you were so used to doing it by yourself", he continued, sitting up slowly as he spoke, coming face to face with his wife. "I would laugh at the thought of you attending war meetings and scaring my officers." His lips brushed hers softly. "About feeding the turtleducks together."

"You did?" Katara smiled, closing her eyes as she felt his breath on her skin.

"All the time." He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before laying down on the bed again, grabbing her by the arm to pull her down with him. "What about you?"

"Me?" She sounded confused and Zuko only raised his eyebrow as an answer. "When I knew?" He nodded. "I don't know."

"Come on", he prodded, "you can do better than that."

"I think it grew over time", Katara shrugged, "It didn't hit me until the Agni Kai; seeing you convulsing on the ground like that, it was horrible." She ran her hand over the scar on his chest, making him shudder. "The thought of losing you broke my heart."

"You'll never lose me", Zuko reassured, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "I love you, and I always will."

"I love you too", Katara smiled before closing the distance between their lips again and again and again.


	6. Drunk sex

Stupid Ember Island Players. Stupid Ember Island. Stupid world. Katara muttered to herself as she stumbled along the gravel path, kicking at the tiny stones as if that would help. She couldn't believe the audacity of the producer; to exploit her and her friends in that way, to warp their story just so he could make some coins.

She couldn't bare to go back to Zuko's vacation home, she couldn't face everyone, pretend like nothing had happened. No, what she needed was to forget it, or at least think about something else, anything else, for a while.

The island had many bars, some more legal than others, and Katara wasn't picky. She walked in to one of the less legit once on the beach, knowing they probably didn't bother with checking their customers ages.

Back at the Southpole Gran Gran would share some of the wine with both her and Sokka on especially harsh nights, the alcohol warming their bodies from the inside out. Besides, she wasn't a little kid anymore; 15 was the legal age of many things, drinking included. But she was still too unaccustomed with the Fire Nation's laws to risk anything.

"What'll ya have, girly?" The man behind the bar asked her. His voice rough, like he'd been smoking and drinking every day for the past 20 years, and the buzzed hair on his head revealed a scar running from his right ear up to the middle of his skull.

"Whatever", Katara sighed and took a seat.

"One of those days huh?" Despite his scars, yellowing teeth and far too muscular frame the man seemed genuinely nice. He picked up two small glasses from under the counter and poured both of them a drink.

"You have no idea."

* * *

"Where have you been?" It was Sokka who noticed her first, stomping around in the kitchen, slamming the cabinet doors as she tried in her intoxicated state to brew a cup of soothing tea.

"Out", was all the answer she gave him, her speech slurred and her feet tripping over each other.

"Katara, are you drunk?" Sokka crossed his arms disappointedly, looking at her with furrowed brows.

"So what if I am?" she all but shouted, the loud tone waking up a certain fire bender she had avoided ever since the play.

"What's going on?" Zuko stumbled in to the kitchen, his hair ruffled, his voice raspy and his chest naked.

"That's what I want to know!" Sokka screeched, throwing his arms in the air dramatically.

"Sokka's being a baby", Katara cut in, folding her arms over her chest like her brother had as she glared at him.

"I'm not being a baby", Sokka shouted, pointing at himself before flinging it in her direction, "You are!"

Just as Katara opened her mouth Zuko silenced them both. "Okay, it's too early for this shit, or late, I don't know", he rubbed the sleep from his eyes exhaustedly, "Sokka, just… go back to bed and stop screaming. And Katara, stop stomping around."

"I'm making tea", she rebutted, lifting her head defiantly.

Zuko sighed, dragging a hand through his hair before he answered, "Let me make it."

"Keep an eye on her", Sokka said, patting his friend on the shoulder and giving him a warning look before shuffling down the corridor.

Zuko waited for the sound of the door shutting close before he spoke again. "What kind of tea do you want?"

"That purple one", Katara said, not remembering the name of the special blend, but her answer only seemed to confuse him more, "You know", she continued, "the one that makes your stomach not hurt and prevents things growing in there."

"Oh", Zuko said and averted his gaze, walking past Katara to start making the beverage.

"Yeah", she rolled her eyes and sat down at the table, "oh."

Back at the Western Air Temple Katara had noticed Suki drinking the vibrant coloured tea and even though she had cringed at the thought of her brother's sex life, she had silently been grateful a few days later as she woke up in the arms of Zuko. Suki still hadn't commented on the disappearance of almost half of the blend and Katara dreaded the day she would.

Neither of them spoke as Zuko filled the teapot with water, igniting a small fire on the stove to boil it before eventually adding in the lilac herbs and plants crushed into a powder.

"Thank you", she said quietly as he sat down across from her, handing her the filled cup. Zuko only shrugged indifferently in response. He watched as she sipped on the tea, making Katara squirm under his gaze.

"So…" he started awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck, "You disappeared after the play."

"Yeah", she nodded, keeping her eyes glued to the table, "I just couldn't go back here without-"

"Without a drink?" Zuko raised his eyebrow as he completed her sentence for her and she nodded in confirmation. "Me neither." That made her snap her head up. He didn't look drunk, or talk like he was drunk.  _Though that could change,_ Katara thought sneakily.

"I managed to snag a bottle", she admitted, her eyes darting toward the pack she would tie around her hips whenever they went shopping - or in this case, stealing.

"You want to drink more?" Zuko said, and though his words seemed questioning, his tone and the way his eyes lit up could only be interpreted as challenging.

"Let's", she nodded, snagging the pack off of the floor as she turned the corner into the hallway.

* * *

"I dare you", Katara giggled, sitting cross-legged on her bed with Zuko in front of her, passing the bottle of liquor between them as they took turns to answer the age old question; 'truth or dare', "to kiss me."

"What?" Zuko laughed before being handed the bottle and taking a swig out of it.

"You heard me. Kiss me."

"That's not much of a dare, Katara", he said, wiping his mouth as he passed back the bottle to her, "I've kissed you plenty of times."

"Yeah, well, I want you to kiss me again", she shrugged, putting the bottle down on the floor so it wouldn't fall over if he did decide to kiss her, though not before taking a swig of it herself.

Zuko leaned in with a smile, his lips only barely brushing hers and she knew immediately that she wanted more;  _needed_  more. Her eyes fluttered close as his breath hit her skin, one of his hands wandering up and down her arm, causing goosebumps to rise wherever he touched.

"Kiss me", she repeated and his lips moved with hers as she spoke, "please." And in a second his hands were in her hair and his tongue in her mouth. She let him take control, let him set the pace and lead the way; she needed to not think, to be consumed by the pleasure she knew he would give her.

Zuko lowered them down on the mattress, her back pressed into the soft blankets and pillows that covered it, and she, without hesitation, wrapped her legs around his hips. They moved in sync, moaned in sync; it was beautiful, it felt like home and it made tears fill the corners of her eyes. She hadn't realised just how uncomfortable Aang's kiss earlier that day had made her feel until now, until Zuko showed her he understood her without speaking any words, until he showed her how their bodies fit so perfectly together.

"Hey, hey, hey", he hushed, caressing her cheek, swiping at the tears with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing", Katara shook her head, the alcohol coursing through her system allowing her to be more honest with him than she had ever been before, "everything's perfect. You're perfect." She raised her hand as she spoke, softly touching the scarred half of his face, feeling the rough skin underneath her soft fingertips.

A smile tugged at Zuko's lips and he hoped to every God and Goddess he would remember this in the morning.

"Now, come on", Katara prompted, wiping the remaining tears away and digging her heels into his thighs to egg him on. He leaned back down with a chuckle, their lips quickly picking up where they had left off.

Zuko's hands started to wander down her body, softly scraping his nails across her exposed midriff before continuing south. He thanked the universe - and the Fire Nation's hot climate - that her skirt was easy to pull off; he was too drunk to fumble with buttons and too aroused to have the patience to even try.

Katara pulled her top off as Zuko's mouth followed his hands on their journey, leaving a trail of kisses down her chest. They were wet and sloppy, but she didn't care, they came from him and that was all that mattered.

He unraveled her lower bindings; he had done it so many times before at this point, that the intoxication wasn't even a problem. She gasped as he laid a sweet kiss atop the curls around her sex and twisted her fingers in his hair as his tongue darted out of his mouth. He sucked on her clit, flicking it with his tongue teasingly, and he easily slipped a finger inside of her.

"Oh, Zuko", Katara moaned loudly as he added another finger, loud enough to raise questions she would spend the next day dodging and denying.

He thrust his fingers in and out of her and his mouth continued to suckle and kiss at the bundle of nerves as Katara's back arched from the bed and her hips trying to push forward, to increase the friction. She knew it was the alcohol that made it feel like this, like she had never had an orgasm or even been touched before, and she silently promised herself to have drunken sex with Zuko more often.

"Please", she whimpered, her eyes shut tight and her lips trembling, and with a few forceful thrusts of his digits Zuko carried her over the edge she so desperately craved. She only let herself breathe for a second before clawing at him to come up and face her again so she could kiss him hard and rough.

"Can I?" Zuko asked, breathing heavily, his forehead resting on hers.

"Can you what?" Katara teased, biting her lower lip as she smirked.

"Can I  _please_ fuck you?" The words made her skin grow hot and blood flush to her face as she nodded with excitement before pulling his head down for another kiss.

He struggled for a few seconds to line up correctly -  _fucking alcohol,_ he thought - but when he finally sheathed himself inside her they both cried out with pleasure.

Neither of them kept track of the time, for all they knew they could have spent days in the throes of pleasure, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were alive and they had each other.


	7. Jealousy

The war was officially over and they all celebrated on what used to be somewhat neutral territory; Ba Sing Sei. And everyone seemed to have a plan figured out about what to do now; they had places to be and things to do.

General Iroh had bought back the tea shop he owned for a brief period of time, while living as a refugee, and was very excited over opening up the Jasmine Dragon again.

Suki would travel back to Kyoshi Island for a while, help with the restorations of the village and train the new members of the Kyoshi Warriors. Sokka was to fly back to the Southpole, being taught under his father to care for their tribe; but not without a quick stop at the Northpole to recruit waterbenders willing to help rebuild and strengthen their sister tribe.

The two warriors had sworn to try and make it work, not letting the distance separate them. Katara thought it was kind of sweet actually, until the two started having 'I'll miss you'-sex all over the hotel.

Toph said she didn't have a plan. That she may go home and talk some sense into her parents and continue to compete in Earth Rumble tournaments, but that she also wanted to try and find more metalbenders.

Aang had his various Avatar duties to tend to and Zuko had an entire nation to run as the newly crowned Fire Lord. And Katara, well Katara didn't know what to do. Even though she laughed with her friends at Sokka's terrible painting and Toph's sarcastic comments, she didn't know where to go after this.

When she had imagined the end of the war she had always imagined herself waiting for her father and his crew at the Southpole. But when Aang came along she toyed with the idea of continuing to travel the world, to see it in its full glory, without having to run for her life. And then she fell for Zuko. Awkwardly adorable Zuko. He made her laugh, take a step back and think things through, he calmed her when needed and listened to all her thoughts and problems and every time his arms wrapped around her it felt like home. That's why it hurt so much when Mai showed up outside the hotel, looking for him.

"I thought Azula imprisoned you." He sounded delighted that she was out, his arms wrapped around her in a relieved embrace that made Katara's heart tighten.

"You took  _her_  out", Mai shrugged as they parted, "so they let  _me_  out."

"That's great." The grin on his face made Katara turn her head away, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Hey, Katara", Aang said as he noticed her slumped figure, a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe it's over", she whispered, her eyes fixed on a crack in the wall before her.

"The war?"  _No._  "Yes, me neither." He scratched the back of his head before looking up at her with a new light in his eyes. "I have to do something, but meet me on the balcony later? The view is amazing."

"Sure." And with that he sped away, a blur of orange and tan robes.

"You know he likes you, right?" Suki said, stepping between Katara and the wall, forcing her to look the warrior in the eyes.

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

* * *

The view from the balcony really was beautiful. The only problem being Aang's obvious desire for something more to happen; a great romantic gesture to take place. Katara pulled the tiny airbender into a simple hug, hoping he would accept it for what it was; friendly. But when her arms fell to the sides of her body and his stayed wrapped around her, she panicked.

"Aang", she started but was quickly silenced by his lips on hers. It all happened so fast and when she finally came to it had been too late;  _he_ had already witnessed it. "What are you doing?" She demanded, pushing him off of her with one hand against his chest.

"What do you mean?" Aang questioned back, his face contorted with confusion. "You're my forever girl."

"But I'm not", she shook her head, taking another step back, her arm still raised.

"But - I", he stuttered, "we kissed at the play, and the invasion, and - I mean - I love you." It broke Katara to see the hurt in his eyes amplify by the second as he spoke.

"And I love you, but in the same way I love Sokka", she tried to explain, "or Toph." Aang shook his head and shut his eyes tight, his fists clenched at his sides, clearly bewildered and let down by the rejection. "I'm sorry."

Katara turned around, heading back inside, and she didn't have to look behind her to know the young avatar had flown off. She was so caught in her head she didn't notice the body standing around the corner with his arms crossed angrily until she ran right into him.

"Sorry", she mumbled without looking up, taking a step to the side to try and get back to her room in the hotel.

"Wow", Zuko chuckled darkly, without even a drop of humor. He sidestepped at the same time as she did, effectively blocking her path. Golden eyes met blue ones and the panic Katara had felt on the balcony returned tenfold.

"Zuko", she gasped as she felt her cheeks redden.

"You two sure looked cozy."

"What? No, Zuko, that's not… no", she stammered, her eyes fluttering in confusion.

"No?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"No", she assured, planting a comforting hand on his biceps. His eyes flickered to her hand before shaking it off.

"Then why'd you kiss?"

"He jumped me", Katara cried, the panic she felt now seeping into her voice, "I pushed him off." And as he still didn't look convinced, added, "Besides, why do you care? You have Mai."

"What?" Zuko furrowed his brow and looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "What are you talking about?"

"Mai", she said and crossed her arms, "you know, your  _girlfriend_."

"Mai is not my girlfriend." He said it like it was obvious, he thought it was obvious. They'd broken up months ago, months he had spent trying to either appease or  _please_ Katara.

"She's not?"

"No", Zuko almost laughed at the accusation, but as Katara's face hardened he quickly pulled himself together.

"Then what was that embrace all about?" she asked and narrowed her eyes.

"You hug people all the time", he pointed out.

"But you said you were happy to see her." The accusation hastily leaving her mouth the second his closed.

"Katara, one of my childhood friends just got out of prison", he explained, his hands grabbing at her arms as if to steady her, to make her see reason. "Of course I'm happy for her."

"And that's all there is to it?"

"Yes, I swear", he followed the smooth skin of her arms down, intertwining his fingers with hers once they met. "And what about you?"

"Aang's like a baby brother to me", Katara shook her head, squeezing his hands reassuringly, leaning her forehead against his.

"Come with me", Zuko whispered, his breath caressing her skin.

"What? Where?"

"The Fire Nation. Come with me."

"Okay", she answered with a smile bigger and brighter than the sun; a smile preserved only for him.

"Now", he said, his voice dropping low as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, " _come_ with me." His tongue flickered out, tasting the spot right under her ear he had learned would make her melt. She let a small moan escape her lips before tugging at his hands, leading them away from the balcony. The met a few questioning glances - and a knowing smirk from Suki - as she stalked across the lounging area with Zuko in tow.

The door to her room hadn't even closed fully before Katara's lips descended on his and her hands entangling themselves in his hair. Zuko held her close, pressing her body to his like he was afraid she would disappear if he didn't hold on tight enough.

"Stupid Earth Kingdom fashion", he murmured against her lips as he loosened the stash holding together the outermost layer of her robes, stumbling backwards until his knees hit the edge of the bed.

The creak of the bedframe as they fell onto the mattress was loud and Katara swore she could hear Sokka's high pitched squealing somewhere in the background.

With her knees on either side of Zuko, Katara sat up straight, her hair flipping over her shoulders, relishing in the agony and lust mixed in his eyes as she stripped before him; slowly removing each of the layers of her outfit, running her hands over her naked skin until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Agni, Katara", he growled, grabbing ahold of her shoulder, pulling her down on top of him again, their bodies pressed closely together as he kissed her ferociously. His hands roamed her body, caressing any and every bit of exposed skin he could, and Katara moved her hips against him. His mouth wandered down her neck, kissing and licking and biting his way down to her collarbones, and a moan escaped her at the familiar warmth of blood rushing underneath her skin, leaving purple marks behind him as a confirmation of their relationship.

"Get this off", she breathed, her hands tugging at the hems of his robe and it didn't take long until his outfit had joined hers somewhere on the floor near the bed. Zuko's lips found hers once more and he cupped her neck with one hand, his fingers playing with her hair, while the other held the small of her back.

"Show me you want me to come with you", Katara moaned as their hips moved against each other in sync, pulling her lips from his long enough for her to whisper.

"I want you to come with me", he reassured her and his fingers dug into her hips as he kissed her pulse point, "Come home with me."  _Home._

And just as Katara was to answer he slid into her, making her gasp and moan as her walls contracted around his cock, keeping up the rhythm they had already established. She wrapped her arms tight around him, scratching at his back and kissing his lips hotly. The thrusts only grew more erratic, hitting harder and deeper, making her knees shake with pleasure.

"Oh, Zuko", Katara moaned as he slipped a hand between them, finding the sensitive bud above her center and massaging circles around it with his fingers. "I'm going to -"

"Don't say it", he hushed, letting his lips wander down her jawline and neck, around to that special spot underneath her ear, "show it."

"La", she cried, closing her eyes as she came undone in his arms. And the sight of her trembling mouth and reddened skin blotched with love bites pushed him right over the edge with her. They cried out for each other and for the spirits and Katara knew in that moment she didn't care where she was, as long as Zuko was right there with her. To hold her, to laugh with her, to love her - and the realization made her heart fill with warmth.

Her heart that now belonged to him.


End file.
